User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SSLW Stuff Volume 1: Uncovering Thy THINGS
Inspired by Battle, this will basically go cray-cray on SSLW stuff. Characters Get ready to go cray-cray with FUDGY the Frog Balloon (who's actually Pump Master K in it) , who is like Dalablongs but "threat level high". Fast Fact: I might name the Frog Balloon from Bounce Man Fudgy. A new robot is going to be added who utilizes Wispons. Yeah, a robot. But who owns this ROBOT?! EXPECTED CHARACTERS TO COME IN SSLW BY THE WAY: *Fudgy Toupee (SSLW: Jet/Plush. Plush doubles as rubber! RA: Windy/Green. The frog is green and it's a balloon.) *Hilda (SSLW: Guard/Juggle. Hilda, accordingly, laughes a lot. RA: Windy/Polar. Get the joke anybody? Not only because of Hilda Berg but because of Hilda Berg.) *Vivienne (SSLW: Probably Scuba/Arcane. I'm not sure. RA: Same as SSLW but just Magic. I'm not going to pronounce her Polar. At all.) *Cindy (SSLW: Amazon/Healer, because she's a plant doctor. RA: Green. Same reason, but without plant doctor reason.) Enemies I Made Up The template goes like this: *Bio: Stuff about it. *Function: What it does. *Description: You should know. *Battle Compendium: This is what it does if it was in SSLW. *Origin: Where it was inspired from. The Battle Compendium will be a LITTLE different, containing speed, which depends the team order; the fastest goes first. The slowest goes last. Let's START. *'Midsprix': Helpers of the Forests **Bio ***Habitats: Forests. ***Favorite Thing to Do: Help out people. Likes playing harmless pranks sometimes. ***Danger Rate: Low. ***Classes: Amazon/Arcane **Function: Helps people. Sometimes plays pranks. Due to eviltizing they love pranks more. **Description: "If it wasn't for the evil gang, this little cute fairies would help you and play harmless pranks. Now they don't help you at all and play harmful pranks. They're frail, hence why they appear in groups." **Battle Compendium ***Stats ****HP: 1 ****ATK: 1 ****DEF: 0% ****SPD: 5 ***Attacks ****Swarm Hit: The Midsprix(es) hit you with their body, with a 25% of losing a Midsprix. Does Arcane damage. ***Passives ****Together United: Up to 20 Midsprixes can band together to make one whole enemy, and gain 1+ HP & ATK for each Midsprix. ****Prankhole: Midsprix(es) have a 50% to dodge a mid-air attack and make you land into the ground, trapping you for 3 turns. **Origin: The origin behind the classes and why it was made? Midsummer Night's Dream. The name comes from Midsummer and Sprixie, so that's why they're cute. And that's why they're Amazon. *'Molsk': Face Molders of Doom **Bio ***Habitats: Stores, and anywhere near a mask parade. ***Favorite Thing to Do: Jump on people's faces. ***Danger Rate: REALLY, REALLY HIGH DANGER RATE TO YOUR FACE! ***Classes: Granite/Pulse **Function: Jumps onto people's faces and tries to mold their face. **Description: "Molsks are ugly. They're pretty darn ugly. So, they spread the ugliness onto your face and onto other people. DON'T LET THEM MOLD YOUR FACE!" **Battle Compendium ***Stats ****HP: 46 ****ATK: 1-5 (x5 when latched onto one's face) ****DEF: 30% (0% when latched onto one's face) ****SPD: 3 ***Attacks ****Clay Slap: A normal slap which does Granite damage. ****Face Hugging: The Facehugger latches onto your face and does damage to you ever second when on your face. ****Molded Face: The Facehugger gets off your face once they mold your face and does heavy Granite damage. When your face is molded, you can't be supported. ***Passives ****Not the Face!: At low HP it'll get a higher Critical rate. **Origin: It comes from Twilight Zone's (yeah believe it or not!) "The Masks", and if it was too well explained it would creep your nightmares. So I'm not going to explain what the episode is about. Their name, however, is a pun between mold and mask. Molsk's classes originate because, well, they are expected to feel like clay, and because of Monster Pulse face monsters. STAY TUNED FOR MORE ENEMIES, SUCH AS: *Signaz (Energy/Brofist), with smaller variants called Zignas. The Signaz help the Zignases figure out what to do! *Flak 'o' Lantern (Salvo/Uncanny), dangerous jack-o-lanterns which like to explode on your FACE! DISGRACE! *Hermzab (Reinforce), scared crabs which pinch you. Weakly. *Su-jester (System/Travel), jesters who suggest locations, but makes puns. That makes them annoying. *Tripus (Scuba/Ink), three tentacles ready to slap you, and they spit ink two! *Skooch (Wordy/Cliche), creatures which have a weird ability to correct every typo *Soarprise (Jet/Aura), four-winged one-armed pranksters which surprise you. A lot. *Pyrass (Torch/Strike), great at passing their fireballs... TO OTHER PYRASSES! *Thumberz (Fila/Enchant), who shoot bouncing electricity balls at their enemies. Crackles with electricity, two. *Emprute (Aura/Guard), empress creatures which show their calming cuteness off to enemies. Bonus: TSRITW still makes no sense Yep, as I guessed, he will not make sense. At all. Now that we have Fudgy confirmed to be in Random Adventures (Probably going to be Windy/Polar, but that's dumb to think Polar should be water-related.)- WAIT THAT'S OFFTOPIC! BACK TO THE TOPIC. #Basic: For when you can't find a good element. #Pyro: Fire and spice. #Windy: Air. Yeah. #Rocky: The earth element. That's it. #Polar: ICE ICE BABY! Also includes water. #Green: Nature, plants, the color... #Iron: Metal! #Lightning: Electricity. #Magic: For the wizards and witches and sorcerers. #Sunny: Sun, stars... basically any light. #Moon: Stay back, or you'll be LEFT IN THE DARK! #Block: Video games, and maybe Lego bricks and square things. #Undead: Ghosts, zombies, mummies, you name 'em. #Smarty: Logic and brains. NOT THE CANDY. #Symbol: Letters, numbers, anything on your keyboard. #Stone: It's for rocks and ores. It's NOT Iron or Rocky. #Chemical: Chemistry! OH NO YEAH! #Critter: Got animals? Use this class. #Mania: I got this from DML, but it's dragons. #Random: Can't decide? Let pure luck do it for you! So let's see what the heck makes no sense. AT ALL. This is WIP. Not going to place Windy > Iron since I don't know if wind can actually rust metal. Did I forget to mention that Buffs and Bruises came from my mouth and somebody uses them? *Pyro > Magic: So you're saying a Wizard Lord Phoenix will die from a fire? That's dumb! Also, what if the wizard uses a fireproof enchantment ON THEMSELVES?! *Pyro > Block: I thought we would get better logic like fire is an obstacle in some videogames, but instead it's burning video game consoles. Not to mention Block is also used for blocks. *Pyro > Undead: But what if the monster was fireproof? *Pyro > Critter: I had, and that's dragons. *Pyro < Lightning: Really. Just because something makes fire means it can't beat fire. That's. Just. Dumb. *Pyro > Sunny: Supposedly, yeah, but I'm going to make a joke out of this; Solageleo is based off of the sun, and literally can be killed with fire. That's right. You can set fire to the sun. If it's not the actual sun. But really, fire not beating lights? What? *Pyro > Mania: The logic is simply "Fire can't kill a dragon.". Yeah, but what about an ICE CUBE DRAGON? *Windy > Stone: WHAT. IF. IT. WAS. A. BIRD. Can a bird handle a STONE?! *Rocky: The whole element is earth related so it also contains stones. But we already HAVE a stone element. That means, most of the weaknesses use rocks for the explanation. *Rocky > Critter: Stun it. Not all animals can be stunned from stone. Especially since Rocky is for earth-related stuff and yet Stone is for stone. *Rocky > Mania: The explanation says: "Throw a rock at a dragon and you can defeat it easily.". Dumb. Let's make a comic out of it. But before we do, can I just say that rocks can't kill a dragon THAT easily? **Peasent: (throws rock at Trogdor) **(Trogdor barely gets scathed and wakes up) **Trogdor: Sup, mortal. **(Trogdor burninates the peasent) *Rocky X Iron & Stone: It does. Throw a heavy boulder at an ore or another boulder. BREAK BREAK BREAK! It makes SENSE! *Polar: Yeah, yeah, that's just dumb to have it also be water. This is probably the second time I seen an Ice element double as a water element, when usually water elements double as a ice element. *Polar > Pyro: "Nuff said" is a too simple explanation for why Polar beats fire. Really, even Battle thinks it's dumb NOT to have a water element. *Polar's Strengths: It's very long. Icicles can somehow destroy rocks, ice can kill eachother, ice can make metals rust and die, blah blah blah. Not to mention Polar Bears can't gain hypothermia unless specific methods are reached. *Polar < Green: I understand; plants need water. But I don't understand how a single plant can somehow destroy ice. Not to mention Green is also for green characters, meaning characters who got green because of their color can destroy ice. *Green > Chemical: "The natural way"? Hello? Doesn't acid dissolve plants? *Iron > Rocky: I thought TSRITW already said Rocky doesn't affect Iron because of hardness. But that's dumb. Because rocky is for rocks just like stone is, you're not making sense TSRITW! *Iron > Undead: This is supposed to be related to vampires only. What about... MUMMIES? *Iron > Iron: "As one iron sharpens another, you shouldn’t do that in terms of an RPG.". That's a dumb excuse. A really dumb excuse. *Lightning > Polar: 'nuff said kid; Polar is apparantly also the water element. It's not Mega Man logic. *Lightning > Green: But I thought Pokemon style! *Lightning > Moon: Sparks barely illuminate for a long time. Unless you're using a spark shooter. *Lightning > Smarty: I played Headcase by Nitrome. The hero was zapped by lightning and their brain grew, but the hero didn't die. Unless you count the point where the annoying Electricity kills your hero. Better case why it's dumb; Simply, because sometimes the electricity would grow your brain and give you powers! *Lightning > Critter: Don't say "Come on.". Some creatures are LIGHTNING PROOF! *Lightning < Mania: Lightning is not fire. Lightning can sometimes kill a dragon. *Magic > Green: Just because "Gotta rot them with MAGIC.". Uhh. *Magic > Magic: (please insert best complaint) *Magic > Undead: Crosses don't kill vampires because of magic. It's because vampires are repelled by holy stuff. *Critter: That's dumb. You've got an element for animals. Uhh, excuse me? Does that mean Category:Blog posts